Stolen Virginity
by redpenkiller
Summary: Kuramochi was pissed when Miyuki ratted him out for cheating on a test, resulting in an F and being banned from practice. Seeking revenge, he uses Eijun's curiosity about virginity to his advantage, preparing the ultimate revenge. "When Miyuki takes the ball from you, yell that he stole your virginity."


**This was so random and I thought it would be funny, so…yeah.**

* * *

Kuramochi Youichi stared at the test in front of him with an incredulous expression. Everyone in the class except him began to work on it diligently. Baffled, he sank in his chair groaning. _'W-What?'_ he thought. _'How are they doing this? This was not on the review! It's either that or I didn't study!'_

As soon as the teacher turned his back, Miyuki Kazuya pretended to drop his pencil by accident. "Oops. Better get that." Getting on his knees, he crouched near the wall where no one could see him and crawled to Kuramochi's desk. "Hey," he whispered, tapping him on the shoulder.

Spooked, the shortstop refrained from shouting. _'What?'_ he mouthed, plain-faced.

The catcher dug in his pocket and handed the latter a piece of paper. "Here. You might need this." Crawling to his seat, he picked up his pencil and continued working.

Intrigued, Kuramochi unfolded the paper between his legs and gasped, the gloom from earlier lifting. _'No way! A cheat sheet? This guy…where'd he get his hands on this? It's lit; I'm gonna ace this test!'_ Skillfully, he hid the sheet underneath his test and started answering the questions.

Miyuki smirked, his bangs shadowing his face. _'Fooled ya.'_

The bespectacled teen jumped out of his chair and shouted, pointing at Kuramochi's paper. "Sensei!" He grabbed everyone's attention. "Kuramochi's cheating! He stole the answers from your cabinet before school started! Look, he has it right now!"

Instantaneously, the teacher stormed over and snatched the sheets from the green-head. Analyzing them, he frowned. "Kuramochi Youichi! Is this what I think I'm seeing?!"

The teen stammered in shock, unable to produce any words to defend his innocence. "I-I…it wasn't…I didn't–"

"How could you do such a thing?! You're one of the top students in my class! I never expected for you to cheat!"

Taking out his red highlighter, he marked a huge "F" on his test and stepped out of the classroom. "I'll be speaking to your coach about this incident. Miyuki-kun, thanks for letting me know in time. You'll get an A+ as a reward. The rest of you, get back to work."

Kuramochi emitted an aura of pure evil as Miyuki laughed his ass off, sitting down. "Miyuki!" he whispered harshly. "What the _hell_ was that for?! Why'd you do that?!"

The catcher grinned, his laughter receding. "You see," he said. "I forgot to study so I _knew_ I was going to fail. But then I realized, why not make someone else fail so I could get a good grade in return? And who better to do that to than you? Everything planned out just how I wanted. Easy A's come with a great sacrifice."

Kuramochi growled, lowering his eyelids. _'I am so going to get you back for this…'_

* * *

In the locker room before practice, everybody veered from Kuramochi as his menacing aura was frightening.

Kominato Ryosuke stood behind him, something worse than Hell itself surrounding him. "So," he said, smiling. "I heard you cheated on a test today. What's that all about?"

The shortstop froze, his feet halfway into his cleats. "It wasn't-"

"We'll talk about this later. But for now, consider yourself… _dead_." The third year strolled to the diamond, humming.

The second year sighed, tucking in his jersey. "I doubt sensei actually contacted the coach. I mean, he wouldn't go _that_ far."

Or so he thought.

As soon as he stepped on the field, a voice boomed, silencing the entire team. "KURAMOCHI! GET OVER HERE!"

Miyuki hid his face behind his mitt, snickering. _'Oh, shit! Sensei actually did it!'_

Kuramochi dragged himself to the coach, beads of sweat rushing down his back. "Y-Yes?"

Kataoka furrowed his eyebrows. "Your teacher called and said you cheated on a test during class. Miyuki reported the same thing to me as well. Is this true?"

"N-No, I-"

"NO EXCUSES! I'M DISAPPOINTED! IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO PROVE YOUR GROWTH IN CLASS, YOU HAVE NO REASON IN TAKING PART IN TODAY'S PRACTICE! GO RUN!"

Kuramochi reluctantly agreed, sauntering to the opposite side of the field.

Miyuki shaped his mouth into an 'o', tossing the ball back to Sawamura Eijun. _'I think I went a bit too far~'_

The shortstop immediately shot him a dirty look, anger marks appearing on his forehead. "Shut up! This is all your fault! I'm _totally_ getting you for this!"

"I can't wait to see you try! I already passed sensei's class this semester; I have nothing to worry about!"

 _'We'll see about that.'_

* * *

After practice and lunch, Kuramochi plopped onto his bed, complaining. "This is just great! I fail a test, Ryo-san's gonna kill me, I get banned from baseball for who knows how long, I ran for two hours straight and Miyuki's involved for Pete's sake! How am I gonna get revenge that's powerful enough to top all that?"

The door opened and Eijun walked in awkwardly. "K-Kuramochi-senpai…I have a question."

The latter sat up, interested. "What's up?"

The brunette scratched his head, confusion written all over his face. "W-What's virplinity?"

"You mean virginity."

"Yeah, however you say it."

"Wait, why are you asking me that?"

The pitcher exhaled, pouting. "See, all the senpai were talking about it during practice. Captain, Jun-san, Tanba-san, Chris-senpai, Kawakami-senpai, Miyauchi-senpai! Even Harucchi and Furuya were talking about it! I think I'm the only one left out and Miyuki won't tell me anything! I'm so confused!" _'That's what I get for having a crush on that jerk!'_

Kuramochi laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Virginity is when-"

Then it hit him.

This was the _perfect_ opportunity to get revenge on Miyuki. He began to cackle, cracking his knuckles.

The first year backed away, scared. "Senpai, are you okay? You look scarier than usual."

The second year pulled him close and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "No, no, I'm totally fine."

"If you say so."

"So, virginity is when…you have the ball all to yourself."

Eijun cocked his head. "Eh? You're making me confused even more."

"Look. All the senpai play baseball together, right? They have to pass the ball around, but when someone takes it from them without their permission, it's called losing your virginity…or rape."

The brunette's face brightened up, producing a huge smile with teeth. "Oh! That makes so much sense now! But wait. If Miyuki takes the ball from me in practice, doesn't that I mean I lost my kidney?"

"It's _virginity_ and no, it doesn't count since you didn't know what it meant."

"Oh, ok. I was worried for a sec."

Kuramochi leaned in, grinning. "Sawamura, I have a job for you."

"Hai?"

 _'Ooh, this is gonna be good~'_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Kuramochi ran around the field again as punishment, occasionally glancing at Eijun. "Come on, come on…"

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Miyuki rose a brow as Eijun refused to throw the ball to him. Standing up, he walked over to him, lifting his mask. "Hey, what's wrong? Gimme the ball."

The brunette shook his head, whimpering. "N-No."

"Ha?"

"I s-said no."

The bespectacled teen sweat-dropped. "What? Just give it."

The pitcher clutched the ball to his chest, slowly backing away. "N-No! Never! I said no!"

 _'Just a little more,'_ Kuramochi thought.

Miyuki exhaled. "What's the matter?" Wrapping his arm around Eijun's waist, he stretched his free hand and attempted to pull out the ball from between the latter's chest and mitt. "Why are you fighting back? Just give me the ball!"

The first year stood his ground, trying to push Miyuki away. "No! Stop! No! I said no!"

As a last resort, the catcher kicked Eijun's leg, making him fall to the sand with a yelp. He quickly grabbed the loose ball. "Seriously, what has gotten into you? You don't wanna pitch to me anymore?"

The brunette looked up in despair, his mouth agape. He stared at the ball. "No…no…"

"Are you okay?"

 _'My kidney…my virplinity…my virginity…he took it…'_

Kuramochi stopped running, his hands on his knees. "Yes, yes, yes! Come on!"

Suddenly, Eijun burst into tears as he got up, screaming his lungs off.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MIYUKI KAZUYA STOLE MY VIRGINITY! HE RAPED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! HE DID IT SO HARD I FELL TO THE GROUND! HE TOOK MY VIRGINITY!"

Everyone swiftly turned their heads to the scene, murmuring.

Kominato Haruichi gasped. "Satoru, is that true? Miyuki-senpai raped Eijun-kun? Unbelievable…"

Furuya Satoru shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds serious for him to be yelling it out loud."

Kuramochi cupped his hands around his mouth, dashing around the field. "DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT?! MIYUKI KAZUYA IS A RAPIST! HE STOLE A FIRST YEAR'S VIRGINITY AND IT WASN'T EVEN MUTUAL! IT'S THE TRUTH! HE'S A RAPIST! I SAW IT FOR MYSELF!"

Miyuki flushed in embarrassment as the whole first string stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What?! That's not true! I would never…" He stared at the crying Eijun, his heart sinking. _'I would never…I love him…'_

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

The catcher slowly turned his head around, meeting the fury of Kataoka and Yuki Tetsuya. "Yes, sirs?"

Kataoka growled. "What's this I'm hearing? You raped Sawamura?"

"No, I-"

"I'm pretty sure I made clear that I banned sex on campus this month!"

All the couples on the first string flinched. _'Eh? He did?'_

Takashima Rei rubbed soothing circles on Eijun's back. "Shh, calm down. We'll sort this out later, alright?"

Tetsu regained his posture. "Y-Yes, we did ban sexual behavior on campus. Care to explain?" _'What? How come I didn't hear about that?'_

Miyuki pleaded, "Please believe me! I would never rape Sawamura-"

"NO EXCUSES!" the coach shouted. "IF YOU BEND THE RULES ON THIS TEAM, THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE HERE DURING PRACTICE! YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM FOR TWO MONTHS, AND YOU WON'T BECOME CAPTAIN ONCE THE THIRD YEARS RETIRE! I'LL BE CONTACTING YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THIS!"

Kuramochi jumped up and down, laughing at his sweet victory. "YES! I got him! My revenge is complete! Yes! Finally! Woo-hoo! Hyaha, life is awesome!"

Then it hit Miyuki.

He glanced back and forth at Eijun and Kuramochi, realizing the connection. "What? What? No way…he did…not just…you're kidding me…"

The shortstop stuck out his tongue. "That's what you get, douchebag! I told you I'd get you back!"

The bespectacled teen cursed under his breath. "I feel like flaming your ass right now…"

* * *

For the rest of the week, notes stating _'RAPIST'_ and _'VIRGINITY THIEF'_ polluted Miyuki's shoe locker, desk, notebooks, dorm room door, you name it.

He'd ripped them up, but they still kept coming.

Kuramochi smirked. "Hyaha! Man, this is gonna last forever! He got KO'd by the coach like three times!"

Eijun pouted. "We should apologize," he said. "That wasn't really nice."

"What do you mean? That was perfect!"

"I'm going." The brunette got up from the chair, slipped on his sneakers and headed out.

The shortstop shrugged. "At least my revenge is over."

* * *

As soon as Eijun was about to knock on the door, it opened, revealing a perturbed Miyuki. "What do you want?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard pep talking and you're the only one who does that. What do you want?"

The brunette bowed at a ninety degree angle, his hands at his sides. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know why, but I'm sorry! Because of me, you're being bullied!"

The second year pulled the latter inside, shut the door and pinned him against the wall. "Why did you team up with Kuramochi?"

"I didn't." _'He's so close…'_

"Then why did you yell out that you lost your virginity?"

"Isn't that what happened?"

"Huh?"

"You took the ball from me without permission; doesn't that mean I lost my virginity?"

Miyuki sighed. "What? No! What did Kuramochi tell you, exactly?"

Eijun racked his brain, remembering their conversation. "W-Well…I asked what virginity was and he told me it's when you pass the ball around during baseball, but if someone takes it from you, you lose your virginity or it's called rape."

"And you actually _believed_ him?"

"Sure, why not?"

The bespectacled teen pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "Oh, my God! How _dense_ can you be?! Why would you believe him? He outright lied!"

Eijun's eyes widened. "Eh?! He lied? So…what does it actually mean?"

Miyuki found no point in sugarcoating his words, "It's when you have your innocence and you're pure. But once you have sex, you lose your virginity."

The pitcher's face turned florid, evidently panicking. "S-Sex? As in…bodies…"

"Precisely," the latter said, slowly lowering his voice. "Why are talking about sex if we're not even dating?"

"W-What was that?"

The catcher took the first year by the waist, whispering. "Why are we talking about sex if we're not dating yet?"

"D-Dating? Miyuki…you l-like me?"

"Of course! Why would I lie? Why do you think I tease you everyday? Did you think it was for my own health? It was the only way of expressing my feelings without you knowing! So when you screamed that I raped you…I was terrified."

Eijun blushed at the latter's confession. "Thank God! I was scared that you wouldn't like me back, so I pretended to hate you. After all, I am kinda stupid and clumsy."

"Your flaws make you beautiful."

 _*Silence*_

Suddenly, their lips clashed wildly, making their way to Miyuki's bed. The older teen helped to remove Eijun's clothes, taking in the sight of the sexy, tanned skin. "Wanna find out how losing your virginity really feels like?"

The brunette nodded shyly as Miyuki took off his own clothes. "Y-Yes," he mumbled, heavily blushing.

The catcher topped him, bending down to plant butterfly kisses on his collarbone. "Brace yourself. I'm going all out."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Kuramochi-senpai, guess what?!"

Said teen looked at his kohai. "What?"

"I lost my virginity yesterday!"

"I know."

"No, for real. Miyuki-senpai and I had sex."

Kuramochi spewed out his rice, slamming his chopsticks on the table. "YOU GUYS DID _WHAT?_ HAD SEX? SO YOU'RE A COUPLE NOW?"

The brunette nodded. "Pretty much." He turned and glared at all the senpai. "How come you guys didn't tell me what losing your virginity was? I never knew it could feel so good! Kyaaa, Miyuki-senpai is the best!"

All the couples choked on their soup, coughing. _'The fuck?!'_

Tetsu stood, conflicted. "Hey, you do know that sex is banned-"

He was interrupted as Jun interlocked their arms and pulled him back down, his eyebrows twitching. "Oi, you didn't know it was banned either, so it doesn't really count, ya know!"

"But-"

"Shhhh…just let it happen."

Miyuki smirked. "Hey, it's not nice to talk so openly about our activities…but if you insist, I might as well! Hey, does anyone want to hear how Kuramochi fooled Eijun into thinking that losing your virginity is when someone takes the ball from you?!"

The cafeteria was filled with laughter. Haruichi slapped his forehead. _'So that's why Eijun-kun said he lost his virginity during practice. And here I was, thinking it was serious.'_

Kuramochi grabbed the catcher by the shirt, filled with rage. "That was part of my plan to get revenge on you! It was your fault I did that! I won!"

"Considering the fact Eijun had no one idea what virginity really was counts as a loss."

"Shut it! It was _you_ who gave me the cheat sheet and set me up! _You're_ the one that told on me when I had no idea you were tricking me! I only did what was right and you _deserved_ it! You're the reason why I failed in the first place!"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" a voice boomed.

Everyone else went back to eating, minding their own business. _'He's screwed.'_

Miyuki chuckled nervously as Kataoka walked in. "Y-Yes?"

"Was what I just heard true? Were you the one that gave the unsuspecting Kuramochi the cheat sheet and ratted him out?"

"Hehe…sorry?"

"Kuramochi, I apologize for doubting you. You're off punishment. Miyuki…I'll see you in my office. NOW!"

Kuramochi held in his laughter. "Hyaha! Now I really got my revenge!"

Miyuki sucked his teeth, hitting him on the back of his head as he trailed behind the coach. "Shut up, you ass! I'm _so_ going to get you back for this! You'll pay!"

"Hyaha! We'll see about that!"

Ryosuke grinned. "This is why I love the concept of virginity. It can get you into so much trouble, ne, Youichi? You still cheated either way, meaning that I'm not done with your punishment. What should it be? Hardcore sex or torture? Oh, I have an idea~"

Kuramochi felt his heart race in the worst way possible. "N-Never mind…I didn't win…crap."

Endless screams of pleasure, pain and pleads were heard throughout the night.

* * *

 **Omake/Cut scene**

As Tetsu passed by the dorms, he critically thought to himself. _'I don't think I will ever get over this dilemma of mine. How did I, the captain, ever mishear the coach say sex was banned this month? I must apologize to Jun for last night. He can't even walk in a straight line without falling–'_

"MIYUKI! MIYUKI! MIYUKI!"

"OH, FUCK! YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU?"

"YES! MIYUKI…AH! GIVE ME MORE! AH! HARDER! C-CRAP, I'M SEEING STARS!"

"DAMN, IT'S SO HOT!"

"I FEEL S-SO GOOD!"

"SHIT! AH YEAH! EIJUN, YOUR ASS IS AMAZING! RIDE MY DICK HARDER LIKE YOU OWN IT! FUCK! I WANNA HEAR YOUR ASS SMACK AGAINST MY BALLS!"

Tetsu sharply turned, slowly walking towards the overly loud dorm, fearing for what he thought might be true. "What in the world is going on in there? Please don't tell me-" His eyes widened once he peeked through the keyhole, witnessing Miyuki and Eijun going at it like wild animals.

The captain stood, clearing his throat. "Sexual intercourse is banned! I must tell them…never mind. It's their first time, so I should let them finish." Walking away he shook his head, slightly smiling. "Ah, I remember the day when Jun and I went at it like crazy for our first time too. It was nice being young."

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
